Temptation
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: It all started when he asked for that stupid Algebra worksheet. Nick/Macy. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Uhm..._  
_I don't know what on Earth possessed me to write this.  
I might add another chapter, so I'm not marking it as complete just yet.  
_  


* * *

Macy Misa danced from side to side, flipping her hair back and forth to the beat of her, at the moment, favorite song. **Smooth Criminal. **_"You've been hit by, you've been struck by...a smooth criminal." _ His voice sounded out, making her smile as she got more into the music. She let one ear bud hang and swish in the air as she moved, for she didn't like using the full set of headphones. If someone came over to talk, she'd be completely oblivious and not hear a word they said, so she only used one bud, the left. A distant noise caught her attention for a moment.

"Macy!" She blinked, pausing her iPod and looking around. Nicholas Lucas was strutting down the hallway. She felt herself staring, gawking even. He flashed a small smile as he reached her. She snapped back.

"Hi, Nick!" He leaned against the locker, watching her putting stuff away. She clicked play again, only moving her hips ever so slightly now, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a member of JONAS. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye to see his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You like Michael Jackson?"

"I _love _him!" She grinned, then whispered a small; 'Rest in peace' as she turned back to her things.

"So, uh, by any chance, did you do the extra credit worksheet for Algebra?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Why?" She said, placing her iPod back into one the small holders on the door of her locker.

"Can I borrow it?" He said, sheepishly smiling. She laughed, turning to face her bag on the floor, her back to him.

"Sure." She said simply, bending over and digging through papers and notebooks. His jaw fell slightly. _What do you think you're doing? Pure little boys don't stare up pure little girls skirts! _A voice said in the back of his mind, though his eyes refused to tear themselves away. _There are people in this hall, probably watching you stare like an idiot! There goes your reputation! Pfft, boom! Down the drain and exploding in the sewers! _ His conscious wasn't a very convincing one. He blinked hard as the image infront of him changed as she stood up digging through her locker. "I know I did it." She mumbled to herself. He swallowed, his eyes wandering down her legs. He found he had taken a small step forward, and mentally smacked himself. She huffed, confused and bent back down. **Really, Macy? **He held back a groan of frustration. _Frustration? Pshhh! _ "Maybe it's in my binder.." He faintly heard her say. He inched closer. **Self control, Nicholas. Cold, freezing cold, water. **The sudden image of Macy dripping wet flashed in his mind and he groaned out loud, his pants feeling tighter then they had before he made the stupid decision to come over. She turned her head, still bent, and stared for a moment. **Oh, sweet Jesus. **"Are you okay?" She asked, confused.

"I'm fine." He said, voice cracking and raising an octave. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"If you say so." She shrugged, standing straight. But did she fix her skirt - the skirt that risen up from **bending over **so much? Nope. Of course not. She left it, uncaring for time being, still focusing on finding the worksheet for him. She bit her lip. "I can't find it." She said, pushing through the contents of her locker again just to make sure.

"I-It's okay. I-I..uhm.." He lost his train of thought as her right arm fell to her side, making him realize how short the skirt truly was. Oh, how easy it would be to-

"Nick?" He blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I can't find it." She frowned. _Why the __**hell**__ is she still facing the locker? _She sighed, pushing it closed. And finally, Nicholas cracked and dropped his bag, stepping behind the brunette. She froze, stunned as his body pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide, lips parted. His hands trailed to the top of her skirt, gently pulling it downwards. She seemed to snap back to reality pretty fast at the action. "Wh-What-What are you-?!" She squealed, her face dark red.

"I'm fixing it." He mumbled, hot breath tickling her shoulder.

"You...You're...What?" He stopped his incredibly slow task and smiled to himself. Now he couldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Good. He let his hands rest on her hips for a moment before pulling away. She turned around, facing him, eyes wide. He smiled, picking his bag up.

"I'll just get the worksheet from Kev or something. Thanks anyway, Macy."

"I..I..uhm, you're welcome?" She said, breathless. He plucked her bag off the ground and handed it to her. He didn't need her bending over again, now did he?

"See you later, Mace." He said as she walked away. His eyes, again, traveled down her body and froze. Realization slapped him in the face. Her shirt was much too small, and was up farther then the other girls. The skirt had been purposely pulled up to hide the skin that was now in full view of anyone she passed.

**Great.**

* * *

  
_Am I the only one that could totally see Macy rocking out to Michael Jackson or what?_

_;)_


	2. Chapter 2

The image was permanently planted in his mind. Her hips swinging back and forth, the visible, smooth skin tormenting him as she disappeared around the corner. He just couldn't take it. How long had it been? Twenty minutes? He stood up from his seat, fast enough to make a loud noise. The teacher stared, confused. "Yes, Nicholas?"

"May I go to the bathroom, Mr. Costello?" He asked, fists clenched.

"Take a pass." He said, still confused as he nearly ripped the paper of his desk and flew out the door. _Teenagers. _

"Where is she, where is she?" He mumbled to himself, nearly sprinting down the hall, peaking in every door on the way. He backed up, staring through an open doorway. Her right leg was crossed over the left, and from the hole in the back of the seat, he could clearly see the shirt exposing more skin then the school allowed. He swallowed, knocking on the door frame.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, Mr. Costello needs to see Macy Misa." He stated, watching as she turned at her name. She blinked, then looked at the teacher. She flicked her wrist, telling her to go with him. They walked down the hall in silence, until Macy asked;

"What does he need me for?"

"He doesn't." She stopped walking.

"Then, where are we going?" A twinkle of fear danced in her eyes. She'd never seen Nick act this way before.

"My locker." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She frowned. Physical contact from a member of JONAS was nice, but not like this. Nick's arm muscles weren't just for show after all.

"Nick, you're kinda hurting me." She said, tugging her arm back. He loosened his grip and kept walking. She caught up in paces and walked beside him, stopping as he quickly dialed in his locker combination, releasing her. She watched, confused, as he pulled a jacket out of his locker. He held it out to her. "Uhm.." He sighed, stepping closer and placing it on her shoulders. She pushed her arms through the holes and gave him a look, tilting her head.

"You need a new uniform." He shook his head, zipping the jacket all the way up. "Yours is too small."

"I grew alot this year. From all the sports and everything?" She paused. "My uniform's too small?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"Yup. You need to get a new one. ASAP." He nodded, closing his locker.

"I don't get it. Why'd you give me your jacket?" He hesitated.

"Uh, you're not allowed to show skin."

"I was showing skin?!" She squeaked. He nodded, blushing. "Think if I got in trouble for something like that! Would they kick me off the teams?" She cried, shocked at herself. "But, you're only allowed one uniform per year." She added.

"Then, uh.." Her gaze lifted to him, innocent eyes blinking. "Stop growing?" He finished. She laughed. He scratched the back of his neck. "Why don't you ask Stella to make you something?"

"I don't like asking Stella for clothes." She shrugged. "It makes me feel like I'm using her, y'know?" He smiled, nodding.

"I get it."

"So, uh, do I go back to class now?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, yeah. I guess." She nodding following after him. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of the jacket and paused. The smell that lifted up to her nose was _**ohmygodsofreakingamazing. **_ It wasn't what she expected, but wow. She just stood there, smiling like an idiot, unaware of his confused stare. "Macy?"

"Mhm?" She said, dreamily. His eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing?"

"Smells nice." She giggled, nodding, pulling the collar closer to her face. For some reason, Nick found himself staring, shocked. Why did she look so _amazing _in his clothing? "This is my stop." She said, grinning, stopping near the door to her class. He smiled, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't hesitate to hug him back. _Guess Macy's growing up. _He chuckled slightly, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Her scent - it was so familiar, but what was it? He just stood there, holding her, trying to figure it out. Macy didn't seem to mind, she was too absorbed in her thoughts, her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him for a moment, staring as his eyes remained closed. "Nick?"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes. She blinked. He smiled, shaking his head. "You should get to class."

"I should." They didn't move. She laughed. "Really, Nick. I should. I'm missing important stuff here." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." He pulled back, taking his arms away. He had the sudden urge to pull her back, though... She bit her lip.

"Uhm, bye." She mumbled, walking to the door. She turned, flashing a smile.

"Bye." He grinned, walking back in the direction of his class.

"That was a pretty long trip to the bathroom, Nicholas." Mr. Costello said, crossing his arms.

"I went to the nurse." He said. "I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Just take your seat."

* * *

"Macy, what on _Earth _are you wearing?" Stella asked, looking her up and down.

"Nick's jacket." She answered simply, walking in the cafeteria.

"Macy, please tell me you didn't break into his locker or something." She said, eyes wide.

"What? No! He gave it to me!"

"Who gave what to you?" Joe asked as they approached the lunch table.

"Nick gave me his jacket." She said, glancing at him. Stella cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms. "It's ruining her outfit."

"Uh..."

"I was showing skin. Nick helped so I wouldn't get in trouble." Macy said, smiling innocently. Joe snorted and howled with laughter. She stared, confused. Nick's face was a crimson red as he turned away.

"Skin, huh?" Stella smirked. "Nick, could I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. He mumbled, standing up and breezing past Macy quickly. She sat across from Joe, who had finally calmed down.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked, coming over.

"Nothing, nothing." Joe chuckled, waving his hand.

* * *

"Skin, Nick? Really?"

"Really." He said, staring at the ground.

"Well, that doesn't make sense." She started. "Her skirt covers the skin that-" She stopped. "Oh, no you didn't."

"Oh, no I didn't what?"

"You pulled her ski-!" She yelled, pointing, but he cut her off.

"Shh! Stella." He hissed. "I was only fixing it."

"Fixing it?" She scoffed. "It was fine before!"

"It was too high." He frowned. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nicholas Lucas, did you check out my best friend?" She accused, crossing her arms.

"What? No, no. Not exactly."

"Really?"

"Well.."

"Nick."

"She bent over in front of me, alright? The skirt was way too freaking high!" He blurted, then froze. Stella blinked, mouth hanging open.

"You looked up her skirt?" She growled, stepping closer.

"Not purposely!"

"But you **did**!"

"Look! Joe's...shirtless!" He said, pointing dramatically down the hall. Her girl side got in the way instantly and she whipped around.

"I don't see...Hey! Nick, get back here!"

* * *

Mwahahaha.  
I like writing for this story. :D


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day skipped by pretty easily. Macy found that Nick was avoiding her. Or Stella, maybe. It was her last period - her favorite. Gym class. They had played volleyball today, her team winning. Of course. Stella had switched herself out of this class, instead taking computers. Macy didn't really mind, she had plenty of friends in this class. _And Nick Lucas just __**happened **__to be one of them. _ Nick was pretty distant, though. It kinda scared her. Did she do something? Maybe he thought her gym shorts were too high? Nick was being one heck of an oddball today. Maybe he was spending too much time with Joseph. Yeah, that was probably it. Macy was currently that last girl in the locker room. Being friends with Stella Malone had that effect on you. Most of the girls didn't care about how they looked. It was the end of the day, they could fix themselves at home. But, no. Not Macy. She had to look Macy Misa perfect after this class, or Stella would throw a fit. It took her nearly 10 minutes, usually, after the bell to finish up. Today was taking extra long, though. She had to keep re-adjusting herself. She didn't want her skirt to be too high, she didn't want her skin to show. She was currently standing in front of her gym locker, shirt off, skirt on. This way, she could see exactly where the skirt left off. She huffed, irritated, and pulled at it again. And again. Why didn't it look right? Maybe because Nick had her paranoid. Could she be kicked off the teams for a dress code violation? She heard the locker room door open, but paid no attention. Probably just someone who forgot something. Or Stella, coming to get her.

* * *

The volleyball came pounding down next to him, snapping him back to reality. His team mates groaned. It wasn't the first time he'd missed the ball. He'd been too busy staring, ahem, gawking, at Macy. He wondered why he never noticed her like this before. Damned skirt. The class came to an end, and he nearly ran into the boys locker room. The sooner he got out of here, the better. He was at his locker pretty fast, digging through and quickly changing. He was out of the gymnasium twice as fast. He didn't need Macy questioning him. And he _**definitely**_ didn't need that jacket back. God knows it probably smells like her now. Right, because him sniffing it every five seconds wouldn't come off as weird. _Right. _

"Nick!" A voice snapped.

"Huh?" He turned. "Oh, hey Stella."

"Don't _Hey Stella _me, Nicholas." She growled. "Where's Macy?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"Don't you have class with her last period?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, uh, yeah.."

"Then **where **is she?"

"I didn't see her."

"She's probably still in the gym then." She paused. "Go get her for me."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so!"

"But.."

"I will ruin your next red carpet appearance if you don't get your _ass _in that gym." She hissed. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, ma'am."

He made his way into the gym, looking around. No Macy. He sighed, dropping his bag on the bleachers. He eyed the girls locker room suspiciously. There's probably no one in there. It's been nearly half an hour, right? No one takes that long. Might as well check. Maybe she left something, and she's running around looking for it. Maybe. He slowly pushed the door open, peaking his head in. Nothing. He cautiously walked in, looking around the lockers to the other half of the room and-- _**WHOA THERE.**_ He froze, eyes wide, jaw hanging. _My how you have grown._

* * *

"Stupid skirt!" Macy yelled, stomping her foot. "I'm just putting my sweat pants on. I give up." She spoke to herself, pulling the fabric off and violently slapping it on the ground before reaching into her locker. "Stupid, short, stupid skirt. Stupid Nick for telling me about the stupid short stupid skirt." She mumbled, pulling out the gray pants. Stella would get mad at her for this, but at least now Nick's jacket matched it. She lifted a foot in the air, leaning down, and a shuffling noise - foot steps? - caught her attention. Maybe whoever it was found what they were looking for. Well, that's what she thought, until, y'know, someone grabbed her from behind. She went to scream, but they covered her mouth. Oh no. Oh, God no. It's a school for God's sake! Who does something like this in a school? She thrashed, dropping the pants from her grasp. "Let go!" She mumbled against their hand, but it was too muffled to be understood. She was rammed into the lockers, the person holding her head back from smashing it. Heavy breathing cascaded from the figure and she swallowed. Her body began shaking. _Why? _

_**What the hell is wrong with you? **_He asked himself, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to ignore the, erm, half naked girl pressed up against him. _**You, my friend, are a freaking idiot. **_ His left arm, which was wrapped around her stomach, hand on her right hip, squeezed and she squealed, it being slightly muffled. That's when he felt it. The water dripping down onto his hand. Tears. _**Let go of her! **_ He tore away, eyes wide and stumbling backwards, falling. She whipped around, ready for whatever was coming and froze. Her eyes widened, the tears freezing in place. Slowly, she slid down, her back against the lockers. They just stared at each other, silent, motionless. _**What have I done? **_ His breath caught as she crawled over to him, sitting on her knees between his legs and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He didn't move. He _couldn't _move. His hands trembled as he slowly coiled his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered, voice cracking. She shook her head, hands soothingly rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes drifted closed. What would he have done if he hadn't pulled away?

"Macy? You in here?" Stella's voice asked. "I swear, I tell Nick to-" Her statement broke off with a gasp. "_Oh my God_."

* * *

  
I do not like this update. D:


	4. Chapter 4

_He remembered Stella screaming. ("__**What the hell are you doing?!"**__)  
He remembered Macy's silence.  
He remembered her lips against his.  
He remembered her gently pushing him away.  
He remembered her holding Stella back.  
He sure as hell remembered getting his ass outta there. _

"Kevin?" It was Saturday now. He'd been dealing with the overflow of emotions (and hormones, you can't forget hormones) welling inside of him. It was getting, hm, difficult, to say the least.

"Sup?" Kevin said, plopping down next to him. Nick was seated, frozen as a stone, at his keyboard. A blank piece of paper in front of him. "Oh no. Writers block again?" He groaned.

"No." He shook his head. "I, uhm, need some advice."

"Really? Well, you came to the right place. What seems to be the problem?" He smiled. Nick kept his gaze locked on the black keys.

"It's, uh...What do you...Ugh." He frowned. "Have you ever...wanted someone?" He asked, looking up.

"Wanting someone?" He repeated. "Wanting someone _how _exactly?"

"Wanting." He mumbled.

"Like...You want someone who's already taken?" His head tilted.

"No."

"Uhm...You want someone who's not interested?"

"No, Kev."

"Wanting someone...who...doesn't exist?" He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? No, no."

"You gotta give me a hint here then, I don't know where you're going with this." Sweet, innocent Kevin. Sweet, stupid, innocent Kevin.

"Sex, Kev. S-E-freaking-X." Silence. He peaked up, not surprised to see his brother's shocked expression.

"Oh. Uh, wow."

* * *

"Stella, nothing happened." She said.

"I can't believe him! I send him to go get you and...and..." She stomped her foot. "That disgusting pig!"

"He didn't do anything, Stell."

"Stop defending him, Macy!" She yelled. "You were basically naked! And he wasn't doing anything to change that!"

"No! He just..He was.." She stumbled with her words.

"Exactly! You know what he did was wrong, Mace."

"You don't even know what he did." She stated, turning away.

"I know enough from what I saw." She said, sighing. "He tried to...force himself on you, didn't he?" Her mouth dropped open. "Oh, I knew it! I just knew it!"

"No!" She stood, waving her arms. "No, no, no!"

"No? Then why were you crying?" She demanded.

"He..surprised me. I didn't know it was him. I thought it was just some...random person or something." Stella's expression softened.

"He really didn't do anything? He just _hugged_ you? That doesn't make sense." She mumbled to herself, confused. Macy bit her lip. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

* * *

"You want Macy? Macy Misa?" He asked, stunned. "Am I missing something here?"

"I just explained everything to you, Kev." He sighed. "I need help."

"You can't have..._you know what _with her." He shook his head, scrunching his face.

"I know that." He rolled his eyes. "That's the problem."

"Oh!" He stated. "I get it."

"Maybe I should have asked Joe for advice."

"Ha. Joe wouldn't be able to help with this. Not like be-awesome Kevin can." He said, grinning. "Well, you need to...uh...avoid her for a while. Clear your head." He poked his temple. "Get your mind straight." Nick swatted his hand away.

"That's probably the best thing to do, huh?" He paused. "But I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"She kissed me, Kev. And, **God.**" He sighed, burying his face in hands. "It felt amazing."

* * *

_Sunday morning, rain is falling.  
_Macy sighed, rolling over onto her stomach, listening to the light pitter patter of the rain falling above her. It was early, 5:46 the last time she checked. She groaned, giving up on falling back asleep and standing. She ran her fingers through her hair, not really bothering about the knots, and headed downstairs. Her parents worked on Sundays. Mom down at the thrift shop, her dad at the mechanics place he owned. Neither would be up for another hour or so. Maybe a nice jog was in order. It wasn't raining too hard, after all. She paused at the door, staring at the jacket on the hook. It was Nick's, and she was contemplating wearing it. She bit her lip, pulling it off and slipping it on, pushing her iPod safely into an inner pocket. She zipped it closed, left a short where to find her note, and was out the door.

The jog really helped clear her mind. She was pretty hyped up when she got back, it only being 6:52 now. Her parents left around 7:45-8:00. That's enough time to make them a nice breakfast, right? Cooking and running were two things that helped Macy concentrate, but for some "**unknown**" reason, a certain curly haired, brown eyed rockstar continuously popped in and out of her head the entire time. _I wonder why._

* * *

I wanna know why I don't like my updates lately. :(  
Maybe it's because it's lacking romance...  
I am a romance fanatic, I admit.  
It's an unhealthy obsession. My name is Brianna, and I am a romance addict.  
_Hi Brianna! _

No, just kidding. xD  
But I'll work on longer updates.  
Promise. :D


End file.
